Uchiha pride
by palindromemordnilap
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is watching his fellow ninja laying on the grass, watching clouds.


**A/N: **I wrote this in like one hour just to publish something here :P Since it's my first fanfic ever written I don't find it all bad... Well, please tell me what you think ^^

And I can't write those steaming hot yaoi-scenes, I really don't know how everyone does that so well x__x

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... blah blah...

* * *

He watched him laying there in the grass, peacefully looking up at the sky. The laziest ninja in Konoha did was he was usually doing on a day off. Watching clouds.

Uchiha Sasuke stood by a tree observing the Nara-heir from a distance. He couldn't quite explain the feelings he felt standing there, eyeing Shikamaru's perfect features, but he knew he couldn't tell anyone. His pride would then be forever ruined.

Still, he felt the urge to lie down next to his friend. He wanted to come closer to him, to draw his fingers through his thick, brown hair, to touch the smooth skin of his cheek… He just wanted to feel his presence. But something held him back.

It was like he didn't want to admit to himself that he had feelings for someone, other than the hate he felt for his brother. No, this time it was another feeling. Quite the opposite of hate actually. And he wasn't able to melt it.

He had never felt like this before and now he did, it was both wonderful and utterly painful at the same time. And on top of it all, he liked a guy?

Sasuke was completely lost in his own thoughts and therefor almost jumped when Shikamaru called out.

"Hey, Uchiha, how long are you just gonna stand there? Why not get over here instead, you're starting to creep me out."

_How the hell did he know I was here?_ Sasuke thought and blushed.

He surrendered and stepped out from the shadow. And just as he was told, he approached the still laying ninja.

He sat down next to Shikamaru in silence and felt the brunette's gaze on him. Sasuke, too ashamed to say anything, was relieved when Shikamaru broke the awkward silence.

"It's a perfect day for watching clouds, you know… Quite nice with some company here once in a while too. Come on, don't be so stiff, lay down next to me."

Once again, the Uchiha did as he was told, thankful that Shikamaru hadn't asked him what he was doing here. And he couldn't believe that he was laying just a few inches from his dear friend.

He turned his head to the right just to find the older ninja look intently at him, a smirk lingering on his face while drawing his attention back to the floating clouds.

Sasuke felt himself redden and he wanted to hide in the shadow of the tree again.

Then he felt a finger brush against the palm of his hand and continued up his lower arm. His heart skipped a beat at Shikamaru's touch and he stiffened.

Sasuke sat up in a twitch. He couldn't stay here any longer, he had to get away. He didn't know for how long he could resist the genious ninja next to him. His whole body ached and he could still feel the warmth from Shikamaru's touch. This wasn't like him!

He made himself ready to stand up, which wasn't that easy as he felt a bit dizzy. He threw a glance at Shikamaru, who had a startled expression on his face. The Uchiha wondered if he'd ever seen him startled before.

"Where are you going? Why…? Did I offend you?"

Shikamaru's questions took Sasuke of guard.

"I…" he started, but he couldn't think of a worthy answer.

He was running away from a feeling that made him uncertain, and he was running away to protect his pride. He felt so stupid and was just sitting there in the grass for what seemed like a couple of minutes. He looked again to his right and the now disappointed ninja.

_Have I hurt him?_ Sasuke thought, angry at himself for being so damn concerned about his own reputation all the time.

His heart almost broke at the thought of hurting Shikamaru and he knew he would regret if he left him now.

_Oh, the heck with pride, the heck with reputation_, he thought and leaned forward to kiss the soft lips of Nara Shikamaru.


End file.
